Hueless Hyuga The Shot Chronicles
by kidwearsacap
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles starring Hinata Hyuga and many other characters ranging from plot context to alternate universes and themes. Requests and ideas are welcomed. Rated M for language and sexual themes


**A.N: Finish all my other stories before starting another? No way! So any whom this will be a collection of one shots al starring Hinata and desired pairings. Yes, I am taking requests for pairings, themes, and possible crossovers. But a note of warning! I bought a house and will be moving out of my rinky dink apartment on Tuesday. I'm without clue as to when I will have the Internet back, but I will write as much as I can without the net and prior to the move. But alas, my Fanfiction and Reddit will be neglected for the time being. But still! Feel free to barrage me with reviews and requests on this story and my others! Till then my beautiful reviewers! **

**-KWC**

It was unfair, it was unjust, hell it was probably sadism. But it paid the bills and kept a roof over her head. Still Hinata Hyuga cursed the day he was born as she tapped the toe of her God blessed platform wedges that she was **required **to wear to work. Clumps of her indigo hair stuck to her face as an unattractive red settled on her pale face. Sweat rolled beneath her low collar of the silk knock off blouse, yet another requirement for her job and her sleek pencil skirt along with her panty hose began to ride up between her buttocks. Finally the man behind the counter placed the piping hot paper plate in her awaiting hands and she spun on her heels, teetering as she fought temptation to pick her wedgie.

_Flashback _

"_Mr. Uchiha, please don't make me do this"! The assistant pleaded with him, she even had her hands folded in a praying like manner. His dark eyes narrowed and a vicious sneer spread across his face._

"_Are you trying to anger me, Hyuga? Do you wish to loose your esteemed and desired position at this company?" His voice was monotonous and his face gave away no emotion, but his dark aura felt smothering to the young assistant. _

"_N-No sir". She began toying with her fingers in that vexing manner that irked him so. _

"_Then I highly suggest you comply with my demand, and scurry along. Be quick about it and I won't tear the rug from beneath your feet". _

"_Y-Yes sir"! She squeaked and then tore from the office. Through the glass walls Sasuke could see she stumbled through the maze of cubicles, tripping as her heels betrayed her from underfoot. _

That is how and why she sat in Neji's used Honda Civic with her foot applying a dangerous amount of pressure to the gas pedal. She did care for the feeling of the gas pedal rubbing against the soles of her feet through her thin panty hose, but her delicate feet needed a break from the evil of high heels. Her pearl eyes darted briefly to the paper plate in the passenger seat. It irked her, how the powdered sugar had stained not only her favorite work skirt, but also the seats of her hand me down car. Sighing she focused on the road in front of her as she tried to return to the office in record time.

Hinata worked as an assistant to the great and powerful Sasuke Uchiha. He broke her back with ridicules demands. Hinata bit her lips, acknowledging that he really was a sadist who enjoyed watching her suffer and fail. He had demanded the young Hyuga girl drive to the fair downtown and purchase him a funnel cake, all out of her own pocket book. Parking alone, was a bitch. Following that fiasco, she had to pay the entrance fee, have her purse checked, then stumble around till she found the stand that sold the treat Sasuke desired so much. The girl was appalled at the ridicules prices of the treats, but ruefully forked over her money to the greedy sales people behind the counter.

She massaged the hand sanitizer into her long wintry white hands and sighed. The evil heels once again rested on her small feet and she took a deep breath. She had fixed her hair, dried her sweat, and cleaned herself up to her best capability. She took the warm plate in her hands, swung her legs out the door, and closed it with her rump. Using her skills from three years as a waitress, she fished her keys from her pocket and locked the car. Her ghostly eyes trailed the high Uchiha skyscraper and she sighed with dread. Hinata Hyuga hated her job.

A steady stream of exhausted pants left the young Hyuga woman's mouth as she climbed her fifth flight of stairs. The sugary fried dough was cooling quickly and she knew Sasuke would be sure to bitch about a cold funnel cake. Honestly Hinata could not figure out what the appeal was of this Western treat, it looked revolting and extremely powdery. But alas the awkward fattening dessert had captured Sasuke's attention and that was that.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a patient man in the slightest. He found if something was not five minutes early, it was late. He had no time to be late, he was running the business branch of his family's company. If everything was punctual, his branch would continue it's rise to power and wealth. Sasuke very much enjoyed wealth…

He had begun to recline in his leather office chair, his spine had begun to curve and his elbows rested on the dark mahogany as his hands cupped his chin. His eyes flicked dully to the items on his desk, exactly four pens lain out to his right, his leaf book laptop centered perfectly, his quote of the day calendar sat in the far left of his desk. Today it read "_Believe it"! _He scoffed after reading it early that morning. His best friend Naruto had a bad habit of saying that phrase and apparently when he bought it for Sasuke known it was one of the three hundred and sixty five quotes Sasuke would have to read each time he flipped a page.

He'd begun to doze off, when a sudden crash of noise disrupted his thoughts. His dark eyes tore open with an expected threat, but after assessing the situation a large smirk spread across his handsome features. His klutzy assistant lay on the ground, her colorless eyes blinking slowly, and her mouth slightly hanging open in shock as she tried to figure out what had happened. Her dark hair had come undone from it's pins and spread around her body, her legs were bent at odd angles and it would have been a pretty sight, had she not been covered head to toe in powdered sugar and fried dough.

Hinata had been trying to rush, really she wanted to finish her errand as fast as possible. She had just thrown open the glass door, and was briefly distracted by her boss as he appeared to be sleeping, when her treacherous shoes slipped from beneath her and caused her to fall in a noisy clutter and drop the funnel cake.

She must have shrieked as she went down, because Sasuke was leaning over her now.

"Uchiha-San"?

"Are you alright"? He didn't seem to care for her well being, after all he was wearing that irritating trade mark smirk of his.

"I am fine Uchiha-San, I was only startled".

"Then stand up, it looks like I attempted to assault you. Already employees are peering in through the walls". Hinata placed her hands on the ground and slowly lifted herself to a standing position. She inwardly groaned as she realized from what she could see, Hinata was covered in powdered sugar and pieces of the funnel cake.

"Hyuga". His voice was cool, stoic, and she sensed bad news brewing.

"Y-Yes U-Uchiha-S-San"? The large glass office became eerily silent and Hinata knew from the pit of her belly she is going to loose her job…

"Get out of my office".

"Y-Yes Sir"… She could already feel the lump rising in her throat and the hot tears stinging at her pretty white eyes.

"And go clean yourself up… You're a pretty girl Ms. Hyuga, and if you plan to be my assistant I can't have you walking about covered in over priced festival snacks". She lifted her eyes to meet his, he being near her assessed her features closely. He wasn't joking about when he said Hinata was pretty… She had porcelain skin and a clean complexion, soft looking flush lips, an exquisite figure, and gorgeous uniquely colored long hair… But his favorite feature on his young assistant were her eyes… They were large with thick long lashes, and the coloring was difficult to describe… They were white, but had swirling tendrils of lavender giving her the appearance of being blind… He was to busy studying her appearance that he was startled when he felt a pair of thin arms wrapping around his waist. His nose was assaulted by the scent of fried dough, powdered sugar, perspiration, and a more subtle and gentle smell of lavender laundry detergent. He patted her back awkwardly, unaware of what sort of action he should perform next when she suddenly withdrew from him.

"M-My apologies U-Uchiha-San… I was just so relived you hadn't fired me… I knew no other way of showing my gratitude". Sasuke felt his face warm as a dusty pink formed beneath her powdered face.

"D-Don't worry about it"… He stammered. Wait, Sasuke Uchiha stammered?! He watched as his assistant turned to the door and began to pull it open to make her wobbly departure when he suddenly stopped her.

"Wait"! He barked. Hinata jumped, probably assuming he actually had decided to fire her for her inappropriate display of affection, or perhaps this was a façade! He was going to lull her into a false sense of security and then when she thought she was home free… BAM! She was fired! She slowly turned to face him, her expression matched what a deer would do in headlights.

Sasuke scrambled to his desk, tore off today's date on his day calendar and hastily scribbled down a series of digits with one of his four pens. He walk-charged her, took her hand and forced the crinkled sheer of paper into her hands. Her eyes scanned over it, taking in the series of numbers in question.

"Is this a phone number Uchiha-San"?

"Y-Yeah, it's my cell phone number… I know a good dry cleaner that I can take your clothes to if you want them thoroughly cleaned". Hinata smiled and put the paper in the sleeve of her blouse.

"Thank you Uchiha-San, but these clothes are knock offs… I got them at thrift store". Hinata then turned and exited the office, and could be seen heading for the nearest employee's bathroom…

Sasuke had organized his desk once more, had an intern clean the office of his powdered sugar, and saw brief glances of his now clean assistant transporting manila envelopes and other important sounding documents to workers within the complex cubicle maze. The sun streamed in through the large window on the west side of the office, it lit the office in early evening sort of way, and his dark eyes swept to his day calendar. Today the quote read "_Never go back on your word" and "Board meeting with Father and Itachi at five. Do Not be Late"! In Hinata's fancy scrawl. Instantly Sasuke checked his wrist watch as the time read four fifty seven. He panicked and rushed about his office, collecting blue prints, his brief case, and other important documents. To onlookers outside, it was a spectacle to behold, especially to a certain young Hyuga woman that knew for a fact his meeting wasn't till tomorrow. _

_Toddling after her boss, she cursed both her klutziness and her suddenly very chatty coworkers. Pushing past yet another male coworker asking if she'd like to go for coffee Hinata briefly declined, apologized, and continued tearing down the narrow hallway for her boss. _

_She found him, glowering in the board room with the oval table, he was grinding his teeth and had thrown his blueprints and other assorted documents onto the polished wood. A steady stream of curses escaped his slightly parted lips and she took a deep breath, mustered all her courage and rested a reassuring hand on her boss's shoulder._

"_Uchiha-San"?_

"_What is it Hyuga"? He spat. _

"_Would you like to come to dinner with me"? _

_They sat across from one another at a bistro at the corner Sasuke had never known about. It had seemed Hinata was good friends with the owner's son, Akamichi Chouji and was welcomed with open arms. It was nearing eight thirty, and Sasuke had loosened up slightly from his blunder earlier. He watched Hinata intently, as she raised the glass to her lips and sipped the red wine slowly, afterward she dabbed her lips with a napkin and folded it once more in her lap. Their dinner plates had long since been cleared away, and they had stayed for a few more glasses of wine and more conversation. _

"_So Hinata, tell me about yourself". He didn't care to share his life story, but did not yet want to leave her company… Especially because this was her sixth glass of wine… _

"_Well my father was Hiashi Hyuga, the head of Hyuga Corp… But when he passed I was not deemed fit to become the heiress, but my cousin Neji who I'm quite closet took over running the company till I can prove myself worthy. That's why I'm working under you Sasuke-Kun. I want everyone to acknowledge and accept me as a strong and reliable person"… Sasuke had begun to gain an entire new respect for Hinata and her perseverance. He was also quite amused that the more wine she sipped, the less formal his name became. _

"_My apologies Uchiha-San, this wine must be tampering with my mind. I should have not spoken to you in such an impolite manner. You are my boss, not a friend". That final statement struck sour with Sasuke Uchiha, and did not sit right in his belly._

"_Well Hinata-Chan, we've been talking for a few hours and I don't think our relationship is just work related now, you don't have to refer to me as Uchiha-San". _

"_I'm sorry Uchiha-San but that would be extremely inappropriate… I think I'll be taking my leave now… Don't worry about the bill, it's taken care of already on my tab… Excuse me and good evening". She slipped on her jacket and began once more toddling to the door. Sasuke at once stood up, and with impressive speed was at her side in a matter of moments._

"_Hinata-Chan, you've had a lot of wine this evening. You stated it is affecting your clarity and ability to think. I on the other hand, am nearly sober. Let me drive you home, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for drunk driving"._

"_Y-Yes Uchiha-San". She placed her car keys in his awaiting palm and he looped his arm through the crook of hers. He located her car in the small lot behind the bistro, unlocked the door and made sure the young girl was buckled safely in her seat._

"_You know Uchiha-Kun, this is terrible". He sat in the driver side, buckled and started the car before replying._

"_What is"?_

"_I'm intoxicated in front of my boss and you have a major meeting tomorrow… My head is already exploding thinking about all the documents I'm going to have to sort and faxes I'll have to send". Sasuke smirked as he pulled from the lot._

"_That's your own fault. You could've had a soft drink… But because I'm so nice… You can wear dress pants and flats to work tomorrow, just make sure your blouse is appropriate and looks professional. Also don't trip and dump powdered sugar on yourself". Hinata giggled slightly and then was silent._

"_You owe me". She state incredibly serious. _

"_What"? _

"_You owe me, twenty seven dollars for parking, admission, and the money for the funnel cake you did not eat". _

"_I would have eaten had you not dropped it"._

"_Yeah right! You wont touch the microwave meals I have to cook you if you don't eat them in three minutes. Have you any idea how much groceries I could have bought with that"? She appeared to be pouting, and it was cute._

"_Not much in this economic recession". _

"_Beside the point". Sasuke sighed and at the next red light fished thirty from his pocket._

"_Keep the change"._

"_I will". He rolled his eyes and sighed. _

"_Hinata where do you even live"? _

"_Turn left". Sasuke did as he was told and was greeted by a three story apartment building. He parked her car in her spot as she directed and got out of the car. She arched her eyebrows at him and began heading up the stairs to her floor. When she reached Five B she turned around and jumped in surprise. Sasuke stood right behind her._

"_What are you doing"? _

"_Walking you to your door and giving you back your keys"._

"_Oh thank you…Well goodnight Sasuke-Kun". _

"_Good night, Hinata"… He slowly leaned forward, his face inches from hers. A fiery red began blotching on her cheeks as his lips neared her ear._

"_You have powdered sugar, on your butt". He whispered coolly on the sensitive flesh of her ear lobe. With that he retracted at the speed of light and headed down the stairs as Hinata frantically began dusting her behind of any powdered sugar that was formally on the front seat of her car. _

"_Remember professional! Also two Tylenols won't hurt you"! He shouted before completely disappearing from sight. Hinata was silent for a moment before she realized something. _

"_Wait a minute, he was checking out my ass"! _


End file.
